Mythical Summon
by LeonFeneBlack
Summary: Twin soul made a fuck up in their circle of rebirth and they are now in another world born as something that shouldn't exist in that world. but they will trife and experience something unique as summon for the shinobi world. Together they will make the history remeber their legend. /Experimental Fic, / Paring ?/
_**I don't own Naruto**_

 _ **Note***_

 _ **This is really a experimental fan fiction I'm not sure where it could lead... meh**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

* * *

They were always two of them but at the same time they were one and the same. In their previous life they were told they had developed a rare form of identity disorder mixed with schizophrenia. It was not exactly the case.

Before the circle of life could start we were twin soul mates, two souls: but really the literal half of each other, perfectly content to float with each other waiting for our first birth. But a important fact to know with twin soul mates is that separating they from each other is condoned the two to miserable existence and they would probably become real monster to find their other half.

So they lived and become merchant, artist, fisher, warrior to the king of old and forger of the ancient relic. They saw the pyramid, the crusade, the power of the church; they were even burn at the stake. They lived the conquest of the new continent; they were slaves who were quickly killed for lashed out for attending to separate them. They fought for the cause in the world war two and survived the poverty. They even experienced the live of canine, feline, insect, herbivore, carnivores and the simple life of a plant

Each reincarnation they lived was with a mind blank, but their previous experience was still there barely influencing them in their lived. They only remembered after their death.

But in their last entrance in the world of living, they experienced a true terror, they had only one body usable, the other would be waiting in the afterlife waiting for it own opportunity. They would lose each other for how many years just to find each other. They try to backtrack, but when one return to the world of living you could not stop it at risk to wound your own soul, so in a panic they merged. They anchored their knowledge their mind and consistence but not their individuality.

It was that notion other could not comprehend: it was that they were twins and their soul merged before they could form separate embryos. They successfully mutated their soul in something no mortal should try. The consequences were not clear at the time but they were paying their stunt.

Now they were not conscious of it but they did try to live in a semi-successful life. They died at the age of thirty two and their soul was recalled in the limbo somewhere you don't want to go, they remembered all their memory and started to comprehend what fuck up they did. No longer would they walk side by side for they were one but at the same time they still were two individual for a now very consistent irreversible soul.

They were not surprised when an omnipotent and otherworldly presence took them giving a sensation to scold them before deposing them in a different afterlife they were used to. They nervously entered, what they understood was the circle of reincarnation of a different world with different fundamental rule, something they were apprehensive of.

But they will surpass their challenge like they always done.

* * *

The first thing they thing they noted upon gaining conscience was that they remembered. They were not with blank states like they were used to. They had to pause and take a moment to resort their jumbled memories for they were not accustomed at so much knowledge. They took time to divide their past life in order. Passing the mental paperwork between them and stocking them in their mental construction they developed in their life as a monk, a trick that worked really well. When they were no longer under threat of mental overload, they felt for their habited body.

They were pleasantly surprised when they felt that they were a big masse of energy anchored to a big ass obsidian. There was not really anything to feel inside of them, they were literally made of warm and intangible energy. Ignoring their anchor they explored the mean to move their being, it was sensibly easy to manipulate their masse, but others to move their form they couldn't much more.

After a moment of deliberation, they nervously tested their awareness, cautious of other thing that may not be like their past experience, and internally gasped at the vast information they received. They were in the very earth of their new home universe, buried hundred feet below the surface. It's was strange feeling knowing you did not have to breathe. Curiously they continued to feel the world around them, and they were surprised of how vast they could sense.

They were on big island resting in an ocean mile away of the other chunk of earth. It was a strange island, for there were two high mountains with a water source and river cascading their valley to the ocean. There was a dry carrier at the base of the mountains, and they were two different forests circling the mount of rock taking miles of territory: one was dense and dark full of lurking predator and robust animal. The other one was clearer with a multiple clearing of natural fruit and sneakier animal. They deducted they were the sole intelligence on the island the other occupants seemed primal in action.

They had another surprise. They were not the only source of pure energy that the world itself seemed to produce, the animal had it but it was faint. There was numerous others masse of energy on the same size of them but on the other chunk of earth. But they were different they didn't have anchor and have body to walk the earth upon! Some were enormous and had developed their own society!

They suddenly stilled... what was their purpose? They could build their home on this very island but after that, what was for them? Surviving? What for they were made of pure energy? No they had to find a meaning to their existence and for this they had to walk the soil like the other being.

Concentring they tried to move their masse at the surface but found their journey cut short went they stopped moving a mile from the surface. Looking at what stopped them they realised it was their anchor! Returning at the obsidian they willed their energy to move the rock, but to no effect. They tried using more power but nothing moved, they observed the problem one more time and testily tried another method inspired of their past memory of Manga they read. They infused their power in the earth and willed to push the obsidian upward. It worked!

They were so joyful they forgot to be cautious, pointedly when the stone rocketed out of the soil in the cloud and free fell back at the surface in a crater. They joyful cry stopped short a painful sensation coursed their being. Oooh... they checked the stone more carefully this time and found a precious stone of red magma on the center of the obsidian that pulsed in energy. It was their core...

Taking the impossibility to protect the stone and search their purpose they had to find a solution to move the stone with them. In a eureka moment them decided to make their body out of the obsidian and take the precious core inside their body making it easily defendable!

Putting carefully their energy in the stone they forced the obsidian to morph in another form. It didn't work... taking a step back they regarded the problem and saw why it didn't function. The obsidian was too hard to form a flexible body. To fix the impasse they called more elements in the construction of the body. They took the water of the air used it to transform the earth; they used the obsidian and broke it in small plate and placed it like an armour under the fist layer of compacted earth. Finally they place the stone where the human hearth should be.

And the golem like body moved at their command, the 'eyes' took a brilliant red making an eerie image of a monster of rock measuring 8 feet. They regained their mobility with cracking sound and heavy step. They would make a more permanent body later. For it was difficult to move, taking another's step, they opening their literal maw of rock.

"Now, Sister, were should we march?" The more dominant Soul called out in deep and grating voice. _"Were our destiny awaits Brother, where else?"_ within their mind echoed a bell like voice of the second soul

"Where else indeed" the Brothers chuckled. He controlled the body to travel the earth to evade the swim their golem couldn't take. It was easy manipulating their power for they were a being of it. They were visiting their neighbour.

* * *

There was a disadvantage to have a solid body is that they limited their awareness exponentially. Arrived at the new territory they had to walk to perceive the world normally. After what it seem at been hours they encountered the first mammal on this new world. It was a little chimpanzee with a bo staff; he dropped from the giant forest in front of them. The wary little thing had made a battle call and it seemed reported their position at his allies.

"Halt Stranger, you're marching to trespass our forest" The definitely male mammal commended with authority, in a Japanese of old, a little different of what they were used. The newly born of this world stopped in their advance and surveyed the now trio of warrior chimpanzee all sporting a bo of sort.

"We, No treat, to you warrior, We, new world, We question. Help we?" Rasped deeply the Brother of the soul. He tried to communicate in their dialect but could not effectively remember his old lesson in his life of merchant. His sister was trying to help in giving the memory in front mind, but it could only do so much.

The three primates drew short at this, they thought it was a simple demon trying to hunt in their home but it talked! And asked for Help! Looking at each other questionably they nodded hesitantly; the elders would wishes to see what it was about. Cautiously they escorted the golem in their forest to the Grand House. As the escort crossed the forest multiple other primates stopped and followed their wake. When they were faced with a gigantic tree number of warrior were there waiting for them and encircled the guest just in case.

The newly reincarnated processed their situation calmly and stopped in face of an Old gorilla fuming from a pipe accessing him with a piercing stare. The primates around them were talking between each other in unease of their presence, raising a paw shushed them quickly.

"I present myself, Berutosaru Elder of the clan of Monkey. What reason you appear before us being of the earth?" the old primate questioned slowly.

"We, newly born, new realm, question, educate we..." The Brother of the soul rasped out brokenly " _ **in search of purpose**_ " finished the Sister using the golem, her voice lighter.

Surprised the elder regarded the being in front of him and weighed his option. He came at a decision, he would educate them and maybe allies could be made. And so the elder started his tale.

There was a time, was a grand Tree that shadowed the world in his greatness, the God Tree.

This heavenly being had great protector in charge of guarding the Chakra Fruit. The olds spirits of each clan were tricked and the Rabbit goddess ate the sacred fruit starting the history of Shinobi. The olds spirits were shamed and banned in a parallel world to only see their mother Earth when summoned from this realm. He explained that the Shinobie were numerous clan at war. Majority of them created a summoning scroll and eagerly awaited the right Human to aid.

At this moment the twin soul stilled. They were in a familiar world after all, the world of Naruto. They could already trace a timeline, was it luck that they participated to their favourite manga. Maybe but in any case they had plan to make but first: looking up at the Elder their two voices distorted together.

" **We are the Twin of One** , _**I am Serame the Sister**_ , **I am Gerume the Brother.** _ **We are from the Mythical Clan**_ "

* * *

After a promise of future visit and a hand friendship with the Primate clan, the one they suspected would fall in contract with the Sarutobi. They returned at their island, first they had to create a permanent body that they would train and feed to preserve it. It would take also a special appearance to fit their idea of summon clan. A clan without the use of hand seal for their technique

After grovelling months they finished the last tick in their body. It was male of six feet four of height as Gerume was the more dominant personality in the merging. They had based the body to be the Titan of the clan, it was constructed like a Spartan body, speedy but strong. They preserved the luminescent red eyes, added tribal tattoo over his shoulder crawling on his torso and made him with soft brown hair. They formed the body to ease their natural chakra nature that was Fire, Water and Earth in it (the How they created the golem previously). The body that was genetically human with a few plus with it as long they feed it, it would preserve his appearance.

In the debut it was impossible to gain a living body to habit it; it was too weak for the Chakra input their being produced without exploding. Then they found why it didn't function. It was the magma Red stone that anchored them to the living, giving them sensation, so they fused the stone in the confection of the body. Now killing the body will destroy the anchor thus kill them in turn. But they could now interact like they were used to.

When they used the body for the first time it had taken two week to regain some sense of coordination. Slowly but surely they developed their body to endure much more than what the memory of soldier of the old king could do. They hunted for food always wary of the dense forest for the predator. They took time to explore their future home carefully mapping it. They made their primary camp in the carrier at the base of the mountains, at the side of the cascade.

Than come time to create the Alphas of their Clan, for this they used some tiny fragment of Magma stone that rested in the previous obsidian that they destroyed. The first Alpha was created in four months: like their own body they weaved a fragment in a seed and planted it. Thus flourished the Dryad's race, under the care of the Mother Haru the sole Dryad tainted in rose. The race looked like intelligent and feminine walking Plant. The dryad would take care of the plant of the clan and take care of the injured; they were not grand fighter but could hold their own. All they needed to function was a little water and sunlight.

Next to come were the Dwarf's races: little man but with the strength of a full grown man and a great affinity for the earth. Their Chief was named Thorin in nostalgia of their past. The little warrior was to create a forge and digs their mountain for riche for their weapon.

Gerume and Serame took a breck of the hard work to visit the pleasantly surprised Monkey clan. They forged their bond over story of their island and the now participating monkey warrior in the Shinobie world with the Sarutobi. Surprising little the twin, but continued to learn and asked for scroll which was agreed.

Returning to their island they made the creation of the race in back burner and explored their Chakra and how to manipulate it. After trial of error it was Serame that found the trick to manipulate their chakra using only short gesture and vocal command. They had to use their more concentred fused anchor as amplificatory (where the hearth is), likewise for every race that had a fragment engrained in their DnA, only it was harder to do it. Their arsenals of technique were vaster than ever, as it should be as Boss Summon.

Two years later their Clan was now complete. The Alpha of Lycans: Saphira come to be she created a pack in the now named Yin forest with their rival the Vampire Coven and their Alpha Drakul. The Fairy queen Titania took her congeners and moves in the Yang forest with their dear friends the Dryads. The Dwarf took refuge in the mountains rarely did they came out of their mine. On the mountain hides the grand Golem and their brothers the Gargoyle, the first Golem Ridos stood proud still when the Golem were really simple minded. The more feral Gargoyle were under the fierce guidance of Vergor. And lastly the Nymph took the lookout in the river and border of the islands with their Mother Ariel.

Now they were ready to create their summoning Scroll. It was time to experience those shinobi.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_

 _ **LeonFeneBlack~**_


End file.
